darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teles Jalahafi
Teles Jalahafi is a pilot and employee for the Frashkart Economic Concern, works for Marbo the Hutt and pilot of the Assassin Strike Corvette Hyper Dalyrake. Personality Teles Jalahafi is a calm an easy going man. His attitude towards others makes him seem like a loner, but he is a people person. Extremely quiet and thinks all the time. He tries to avoid conflict as much as possible and has no disdain for either the Republic or the Black. History / Background Born in the Capital City on the Planet of Corellia, Teles Jalahafi grew up in a family who was heavily into Law enforcement. His father was a member of CorSec for short. Teles always wanted to continue the family tradition. He enrolled at the Republic Academy, was doing well in everything but a few areas, and was finally thrown out. After this, he decided to try out for CorSec Force Academy like his father and got in. As he went to the Academy and just as he was about to graduate, he found out that his parents were killed. The Republic Governor at the time would not give him the information he requested. The only thing the Governor would tell him was the Blacks was involved in the murder of his family. After weeks of searching, Teles could not find any hint of involvement or anything else, thanks to his Astromech Unit. With now where else to turn, and with no help from the Republic Governor, Teles went and sold all of his families belongings and with the money traveled to Tatooine. When he arrived, he used what money he had, from what he sold and tried to purchase a ship. It was not enough, so he left and drank while he thought. He saw a sign for help and decided to go there and offer his services. So he traveled to Oobla the Hutt to see if he could get a loan to help cover the difference he needed for a ship and in return to work for him, which he did and worked for a total of two years under Ly Mantok, one of Oobla's lieutenants. To this day, Teles has no idea who was behind his family's deaths. He is an excellent pilot and can fly any freighter with the best of them, he seems to have a natural talent as a pilot as well as a talent for anything that involves medicine. After returning and spend a few days in the medical bay of Ly Mantok's ship, he left and went to find the Solar Merchant that he owned. He found it and realized that he could not fix it, so sold it for 30,000 credits. After his one year tour for Ly Mantok, Teles joined up with the Frashkart Economic Concern as a tramp freighter captain, Assassin Strike Corvette and purchased the craft with what he had and trading in the Hyper Bantha. After acquiring the Assassin Strike Corvette and naming it the Hyper Dalyrake. He than traveled back home to Corellia and while there ran into his friend, Marbo the Hutt and after talking with him, became a member of his organization, The Frashkart Economic Concern as a pilot. Assassin Strike Corvette Hyper Dalyrake Hyper Dalyrake Modifications / Equipment * Weapon Systems ** 8x Avernus S75 Laser Cannon ** 4x Incom Proton Torpedo Tubes ** 3x Avernus Missile Launchers ** 3x Myyythrl Turbolaser Unit ** 3x Sienar Tractor Beam Projectors * Cargo Capacity 225 Metric Tonnes * 11x Space Suits * Full Ships Locker YT-1300 Hyper Bantha The Corellian Engineering Corporation made the YT-1300, however the one before you is different from most ships of its class. The dull gray hull has some slight scorch marks, though nothing warranting the caliber of a battle hardened gunship but still showing that the ship has been used. You actually do not see a single blaster scorch mark or anything similar upon the hull of the ship. Either it has never been in a fight, or the owner keeps it in very good shape. For a ship that is so heavily modified, it looks like it came from the factory in this form. There are many modifications, and include the addition a laser cannon and a heavy laser cannon in the lower turret. Upon closer inspection, many different modifications can be found on this craft, such as an extended cockpit. The extended cockpit is attached to the hull, and at the back of the cockpit is the boarding ramp. There are also windows in the side and back of the cockpit, allowing the beings inside to get the extra vision needed during risky situations and a good look at the beautiful stars surrounding the ship. These windows could possibly help with one of the ships major drawbacks, its limited field of view. Moving across the hull's width, yet another feature catches the eye...the forward mandibles of the ship have been sealed in-between to serve as a cargo hold for storage. A medium ion cannon sets atop each mandible. The hull of the ship also seems to be reinforced, making it more durable. This concludes the visible armament of the vessel. Directly behind the cockpit, is a launcher arm for what must be the escape pod, and on the opposite side of the ship you see a docking port / extendible cotterdam. A mighty craft in all, one that impresses and intimidates at the same moment. Hyper Bantha Modifications / Equipment * Weapon Systems ** Laser Cannon ** Heavy Laser Cannon ** 2x Medium Ion Cannons ** Concussion Missile Launcher * 2x Shield Smuggling Compartments * Extendible Cotterdam * 2-1B Surgical Droid * 3x Additional Transponder Codes ** Hyper Bantha – Captain: Teles Jalahafi (Primary/Original) ** Indego Trail – Captain: Indego Jones ** Tapani Poseidon – Captain: Ven-Til ** Corellian Gambit – Captain: Paozik Gel * Various Spare Parts * 11x Space Suits * Full Ships Locker * Backup Shields * Backup Navigational Computer Recent Events May 2008 * Had the Assassin Strike Corvette Hyper Dalyrake upgraded by Kuono Zyss * Joined the Frashkart Economic Concern as a pilot * Works for Marbo the Hutt Category:Archived Characters